May (anime)
is een tien jaar oude Pokémon Coördinator en een voormalig reispartner van Ash Ketchum. Haar doel is het om een Top-Coördinator te worden. Ze reisde door Hoenn en Kanto samen met Ash, Brock en haar broertje Max. Ze is de dochter van Norman en Caroline, en haar starter-Pokémon was een Torchic die ze gekregen heeft van Professor Birch. Uiterlijk May heeft in de Pokémon Advanced Generation serie precies het zelfde uiterlijk en dezelfde kleren als haar Ruby en Sapphire tegenhanger. Maar wanneer May terugkeert in de Pokémon Diamond en Pearl serie heeft May precies dezelfde kleren als haar Emerald tegenhanger. May heeft bruin haar, met daarboven op een rode (AG) of groene (DP) Bandana. May heeft ook blauwe ogen. In de Advance serie draag May een rood shirt met een marineblauwe halve cirkel bij haar hals. May heeft ook nog een gele heuptas om. May draag ook twee handschoen van een witte met marineblauwe kleur. May draag ook nog een zwart fietslegging met daarboven op een witte minirok. May draagt ook nog zwart sokken en heeft rode sneakers met zwarte en gele strepen. In de Diamond en Pearl serie draagt May een oranje tuniek met witte zakken en strepen. May draagt nu een mintkleurig heuptasje. May draagt ook nog twee handschoenen van een groen, zwart en witte kleur. May draagt nog steeds haar fietslegging. May draagt nog steeds dezelfde sokken en oranje sneakers met wit en zwarte strepen. Biografie Advanced Serie thumb|left|150px|May AdvancedWanneer we May voor het eerst zien in de Anime wil ze helemaal geen Pokémon-trainer zijn. May houdt echter van reizen en als Pokémon-trainer mag May van haar ouders op reis. Iedereen verwachte dat May in de voetsporen van haar vader, Norman, zou treden. Echter na het zien van een Pokémon wedstrijd in Beeldschone Beautifly! besluit May om een Pokémon coördinator te worden. May wist in eerste instantie ook helemaal niks over Pokémon en hun aanvallen. Ash besluit om een soort van Mentor voor May te worden en dankzij zijn hulp en May's Pokémon reis werd May een steeds betere trainer. Als coördinator was May in staat om meer over haar Pokémon te leren en ze heeft geleerd hoe ze aan band moet opbouwen met een Pokémon. In Kom op, May! wint May de Fallarbor Town Pokémon wedstrijd en vertelde May tegen haar Beautifly dat ze echt van Beautifly hield. Dit was een grote stap voor May want vroeger hield ze helemaal niet van Pokémon en nu vindt ze haar Pokémon zelfs aardig. Samen met haar Pokémon bedacht May veel verschillende aanvalscombinaties om te gebruiken in haar Pokémon wedstrijden. Zo gebruikte ze haar Combusken's Fire Spin in combinatie met Squirtle's Bubble om een mooie water en vuur combinatie te creëren, ook wel de 'Water en vuur wervelwind' genoemd door Lilian. Deze techniek had ze echter niet zelf bedacht Tucker gebruikte een combinatie van Water Pulse en Fire Blast, hetzelfde principe, in zijn gevecht met Ash. May begon ook een passie te krijgen voor het maken van haar eigen Pokéblock. May bedacht twee Pokéblock recepten de eerste genaamd 'May's Paarse Verrassing' en de tweede genaamd 'May's Roze Verrassing'. Alleen vond niemand de 'Paarse Verrassing' van May lekker behalve haar Munchlax en Jessie van Team Rocket. Haar 'Roze Verrassing' was gebaseerd op een recept dat Professor Oak gebruikte om Ash's Snorlax eetlust tijdelijk te stillen. Dit Pokéblock zorgde ervoor dat zelfs Munchlax buikje vol zat. Dit Pokéblock werd vaak gebruikt om te voorkomen dat Munchlax al het eten van May of van andere mensen en Pokémon op at. thumb|220px|Drew en MayTijdens haar reis kreeg May een rivaal de soms wat arrogant ogende Drew. Drew was voor May een heel belangrijke drijfveer om nog beter haar best te doen. Drew beschreef May's stijl tijdens een Pokémon wedstrijd als 'Geen Stijl', maar tijdens May's reis door de Kanto regio verloor Drew van May tijdens het Grand Festival. Later na het gevecht gaf Drew toe dat May sterk geworden is. Een andere rivaal van May is de ietwat eigenaardige Harley die alles uit de kast haalt om May te verslaan. Een voorbeeld van Harley's plannen om May te verslaan, zien we in de aflevering: Een Cacturne ten Kwade. In deze aflevering vraagt Harley aan Max om een grappig verhaal te vertellen over May's kindertijd. Max vertelde over die keer dat May met een blauw badmuts in de zee zwom tussen een groep Tentacruel. Toen haar moeder de Tentacruel zag probeerde zij er één te vangen, maar in plaats van dat ze een echte Tentacruel ving gooide ze de Pokébal op haar dochter. Harley gebruikte een opname van dit gesprek tijdens May's Izabe Island wedstrijd om haar zo te laten verliezen. May wist Harley uiteindelijk te verslaan. Aan het einde van de wedstrijd vertelde May tegen Harley dat ze nog nooit zoveel voor schut had gestaan. Een andere keer werkte Harley samen met Team Rocket om Combusken's performance te verpesten, maar uiteindelijk leidde dit plan er alleen maar toe dat Combusken het beter deed. Tijdens het Grand Festival in Kanto kwam May ook nog een andere sterke coördinator tegen genaamd Solidad. Dit was een zeer ervaren coördinator. May verloor van haar in de halve finale van het Grand Festival. Aan het einde van de Advanced Generation serie besloot May om naar Johto te reizen om door de strijd aan te gaan tegen Drew, Harley en Solidad. May ging in Johto ook opzoek naar haar eigen gevechtsstijl, want Ash speelde tot nu toe de rol van mentor voor May daardoor lijkt haar gevechtsstijl veel op die van Ash. May wou vooral alleen reizen omdat ze erachter was gekomen dat Ash's gevechtsstijl niet perfect was voor Pokémon wedstrijden, want May had hierdoor de wedstrijd tegen Solidad verloren. Een eigen gevechtsstijl ontwikkelen was voor May één van de belangrijke stappen om een top-coördinator te worden. thumb|left|150px|May tijdens de Wallace Cup Diamond en Pearl Serie May kwam in de Diamond en Pearl serie voor van aflevering De beker stroomt over! tot en met de aflevering Een stralende strategie! May reisde naar Sinnoh om mee te doen aan de Wallace Cup. Tijdens haar terugkeer in de Anime draagt May haar Pokémon Emerald kleding. Tijdens haar terugkeer laat May haar geëvolueerde Pokémon zien Eevee is geëvolueerd in Glaceon, Squirle is geëvolueerd in Wartortle en Bulbasaur is geëvolueerd in Venusaur. May laat ook haar drie Johto lintjes aan Dawn zien. Toen May aankwam herkende Dawn haar gelijk en zei tegen haar dat sommige mensen in Sinnoh haar de 'Prinses van Hoenn' noemen, door deze opmerking moest May blozen. Tijdens de Wallace cup versloeg May Dawn's rivaal Zoey dankzij de goed inzet van haar Beautifly. Uiteindelijk stond May in de finale van de Wallace cup tegenover Dawn. Na een spannende finale verloor May van Dawn en kreeg Dawn van Wallace het prestigieuze Aqua lintje. Na de Wallace cup vertrekt May met de boot naar de Johto regio, waar May voor haar laatste twee lintjes gaat strijden. Best Wishes serie May komt in deze serie alleen voor in een flashback in de aflevering: De droom gaat verder! Karaktereigenschappen thumb|left|220px|May boos omdat haar eten is gestolen.May is over het algemeen een vrolijk en optimistisch meisje. Ze houdt van vrouwelijk enof schattige dingen, wat ook valt terug te zien in haar Pokémon keus, en houdt ook erg veel van winkelen. Zij ging daarom ook vaak met Brock de stad in terwijl Ash en Max wat anders gingen doen. May ziet er graag mooi en verzorgd uit, wat voor frustraties zorgt bij haar reisgenoten en dan vooral bij Ash, dit lijdt zelfs tot een ruzie tussen May en Ash in de aflevering: Scheiden doet lijden. May bemoeit zich graag met andere mensen die last hebben van relatie problemen. Terwijl May over het algemeen vriendelijk tegenover iedereen is, heeft ze vaak genoeg ruzie met haar kleine broertje, Max. In de aflevering: Spookt het, of Shuppet? wordt May zelfs zo boos op Max dat Max tegen zijn zus zegt dat hij haar haat en zelfs besluit om weg te lopen. Alhoewel May in het begin boos was, maakt ze zich al gauw zorgen om haar broertje en heeft ze spijt dat ze zo schreeuwde tegen hem. In een latere aflevering blijkt dat May haar moeder heeft belooft om goed voor Max te zorgen. May belooft dit en zegt dan dat ze alles zou doen om haar broertje te beschermen. Misschien hebben May en Max vaak ruzie maar eigenlijk houden ze heel veel van elkaar. In de aflevering: Een ruïne met uitzicht vertelt Ash aan May over Brock die vroeger altijd het eten voor hem en Misty klaarmaakte. Toen Brock met de groep meer reisde was May altijd de eerste die een Brock vroeg of hij het eten wou klaarmaken. May houdt echt van eten en wordt zelfs super boos als een Pokémon of een mens haar eten van haar steelt. Als dit gebeurt zien we echt het tegenovergestelde van May's normaal gesproken vrolijke karakter. Wanneer May in de aflevering: Een viergangen koppelgevecht! in Sinnoh aankomt wil ze gelijk gaan eten in het Seven Stars Restaurant, maar toen haar eten gestolen werd, werd ze super kwaad.thumb|220px|May's expeditie May was in het begin van haar Pokémon reis helemaal niet geïnteresseerd in het Pokémon gedeelte maar wel in het reis gedeelte van haar reis. Dit leed al snel tot de spannende avonturen van May en haar vrienden in 'May's expeditie'. Bij May's expeditie speelde May een verslaggever die verslag doet van haar reis in de grote Pokémon-wereld. De eerste keer dat May dit deed was in de aflevering: Een Mudkip missie! Pokémon Roterend in haar team Bevriend Tijdelijk Resultaten Pokémon Wedstrijden Hoenn Wedstrijden Resultaten thumb|200px|May's Hoenn lintjes *Slateport City Pokémon wedstrijd: Halve Finalist (Winnen of verliezen van Drew!) *Fallarbor Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Fallarbor lintje (Kom op, May!) *Verdanturf Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Verdanturf lintje (Een grimmige strijd) *Rubello Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Halve Finalist (Een leerzaam verlies) *Lilycove City Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Lilycove lintje (Lessen in Lilycove) *Izabe Island Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Izabe lintje (Een Cacturne ten Kwade) *Pacifidlog Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Pacifidlog lintjes (Pacifidlog Gekte) Kanto Wedstrijden Resultaten thumb|200px|May's Kanto lintjes *Saffron City Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Saffron lintje (Geen Obstakel te hoog voor Squirtle *Silver Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Silver lintje (Weekend Strijder) *Wisteria Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Finalist: Wisteria lintje (Harley gaat weer van start!) *Chrysanthemum Island Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Chrysanthemum lintje (Een vurige strijd) *Gardenia Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Gardenia lintje (Alles voor de liefde) *Mulberry City Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar: Mulberry City (Alles op Alles) Johto Wedstrijden Resultaten 200px|thumb|May's Johto Lintjes *Winnaar drie onbekend Johto lintjes (Een viergangen koppelgevecht!) Grand Festival Resultaten *Hoenn Grand Festival: Top 8 (Drew Nadering) *Kanto Grand Festival: Top 4 (Op Weg naar de Strijdzone) Overige Resultaten *PokéRinger: Voorronde (Pico bello, Swellow!) *Pokémon Oriëntatieloop: Verloren (Van het ongebaande pad af) *Onofficiële Terracotta Town Pokémon wedstrijd: Winnaar samen met Ash (Gelijkspel): Terracotta lintje (Uit het Oog aan de Start) *Wallace Cup: Finalist (Een stralende strategie!) Trivia *May is tot het einde van de Best Wishes serie Ash's enige vrouwelijk reispartner zonder een Pokémon die niet naar haar luistert. *May is in bezit van vier starter-pokémon, geen één reispartner van Ash heeft meer Starter-Pokémon. *May heeft in iedere regio waar in de Anime Pokémon wedstrijden worden gehouden een Pokémon wedstrijd gespeeld. *Iedere Rivaal van May heeft een insect soort Pokémon: Drew heeft Masquerain en Butterfree, Harley heeft Ariados en Solidad heeft Butterfree. *May is de enige vrouwelijk reispartner van Ash waarbij je beide ouders te zien krijgt. *May was de eerste van Ash's reispartners die op reis was met familie. De tweede waren Clemont en Bonnie. *May is Ash's enige reispartner die vanaf de eerste tot de laatste aflevering met Ash heeft meegereisd. *May was het eerste karakter met een Generatie IV Pokémon, Munchlax. *May en Max zijn samen de enige karakters die niet in een spin-off aflevering waren te zien. *May heeft ook haar eigen thema lied genaamd: Ik verlies niet! ~May's Themalied~ gezongen door KAORI. Dit lied werd aan het einde van verschillende afleveringen gespeeld en was vaak te horen tijdens May's gevechten en Pokémon wedstrijden. Categorie:Hoofdpersonen in de Pokemon serie